


No Sweeter Sound

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: The Tumblr drabble challenge:Sometimes characters want contact that has nothing to do with sex or violence. Send one of these for your character to reach out to mine."Hair brushing"





	

Bellatrix was humming softly, a sound one wouldn’t think a person like the most sadistic witch of the age was capable of, nor the soft look in her eyes, the slight smile that wasn’t a sneer, the absence of her normal arrogance and disdain. 

But here, alone in her bedroom, legs crossed under on the unmade bed, with her daughter sitting on her lap and a soft baby brush in the mothers hand as she gently and tenderly ran it through Delphi’s hair. “My beautiful little dolphin.” 

Delphi twisted in her mothers lap and gazed up with deep dark eyes, her fathers eyes and gave the dark witch a toothless grin, gurgling as she climbed to stand up on Bella’s legs and fist her little hands into the thick locks of dark hair she could reach and promptly putting it into her mouth. 

Bella continued to hum and Delphi thought there was no sweeter sound.


End file.
